When I Was Your Man
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: On a cold December night, Dimitri Belikov attends his ex-girlfriend's engagement party. There he sees why he isn't the one Rose Hathaway chose. He realizes that the man that she was about to marry is everything he isn't. Can this night turn things around? Will Dimitri try to win Rose back or will he let her go again? All Human. One-shot.


**Just a random one-shot inspired by Bruno Mars' song. Hopefully, I'll be able to update OUAT soon. I need suggestions. :( **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.  
**

* * *

**When I Was Your Man**

**(DPOV)**

"Dimitri, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Adrian," Rose's words kept repeating on my mind again and again the entire night.

Her eyes weren't even on me as she said those words. She was still lost in her fiancé's eyes. She was looking at him with so much love.

Knowing that it used to be me who was in that position with her broke my heart even more, it was very painful for me to even glance at them.

I didn't know why I even agreed to come here with my sister.

From the moment that I made my decision of coming here, I knew that I was going to be hurt. I promised myself that I would just sneak a glance at Rose and her man and then I'd leave. But I found myself approaching her and asking how she'd been for the past few years.

Rose looked genuinely happy with that man. I freaking hated it. I wanted to be him so badly. He was everything I'm not.

He made her laugh while I made her cry. He stayed by her side all night while I was barely there for her. He gave her yellow and pink roses while I never even bought her flowers when we were together. I didn't realize how she loved them until I saw him gave them to her. And most of all, he danced with her and held her with so much care like she was the most precious thing in the world.

He had probably done all that I didn't when Rose and I were together that was why he captured her heart.

Rose loved waltzing because it made her feel like a princess. She asked me many times to dance with her and all of those times, I rejected her invitation. She was very stubborn, still insisting that I dance with her though I have two left feet. She said that all I had to do was trust her because she'd be there to lead me and teach me.

I should have danced with her all those times. I should have made her feel how important she was to me. I should have given her all my time when I had the chance.

She deserved the world and he gave it to her.

She was giggling as they danced at the center of the room. He pulled her closer to him as the music gradually became slower and softer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then they continued swaying to the slow music.

For the first time that night, our eyes met. At this moment, I could already feel the effect of all the alcohol that I drank in my system. My guard was down. I couldn't stop all the emotions coursing through me.

Why did I even let that wonderful woman out of my fucked up life? I had never felt so alive when she came into my life. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved her. But being me, I messed up. I destroyed everything that we had.

As I stood up from my seat, I could feel my sister, Karolina's hand on my wrist.

"Dimitri, where are you going? You promised not to make a scene," she hissed at me.

"I won't. I'll just say goodbye to Rose. I'm not feeling great, I need to go home," I said, honestly.

My sister's eyes were filled with pity as she let go of my hand. She was one of those people who witnessed how broken I was when Rose left me.

"Can you drive? If you're not feeling well, just hail a cab," she suggested.

Rose disentangled herself from Adrian when she saw me approaching. She smiled at me, uneasily. I returned it with a nod.

"Mind if I talk to Rose for a while, don't worry, it'll just be a friendly conversation. I'll be leaving soon, anyway," I told Adrian.

"Sure," he replied without a trace of jealousy.

He sure trusted Rose while I got jealous very easily. Yes, I became very possessive of her, one of the reasons why she left me.

Rose lead me into the small garden at the back of the place. The place was lit with yellow Christmas lights and there were only few people there, dancing and talking.

Outside, the snow was thick on the ground, thankfully we were both wearing clothes thick enough to shield us from the cold.

"I'm really glad you came," she said, this time without all the awkwardness.

Rose looked very stunning with the dress that she was wearing. She looked a tad older, but it suited her, it made her look like a very beautiful, sophisticated woman. Guess red was her color now. I always though she looked beautiful in blue. Things did change.

Her soft hair was pulled into a side updo and she had the slightest makeup, only enhancing the pretty features of her face.

I couldn't help it. I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. I buried my face on her neck as tears flowed from my eyes.

I missed her so freaking much and if I could, I wouldn't ever let her go.

But she was happy and about to be married to a guy who wasn't me. I had to let her go because I wasn't the man that she wanted and she deserved.

A minute later, when I pulled away from her, I noticed that she, too was crying. I also realized that our song was playing.

This time, it was me who asked that question. "Dance with me?" My voice a bit hoarse from crying.

"Sure." She grinned and I also did, after a very long time. I haven't felt like this ever since she was gone.

I offered her my hand and she took it gratefully with a teary smile.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and I awkwardly placed mine on her waist.

"Focus on me and just let your feet move with the music. Trust yourself, Dimitri, you can do it."

And I did it.

We moved together in harmony, eyes on hers and hers on mine as we swayed slowly. I never imagined that our first dance would be in her engagement party with another man.

All of our memories together played into my mind as we danced. When I first caught a glimpse at her when Karolina introduced her as her best friend to my parents. Our crappy first date when we both got too drunk and both threw up in my new car. Arguing with her because of a freaking TV show. My last piano recital, the first time that she told me she loved me. Those nights when we talked about our future...and getting married.

I couldn't help but imagine if I was the one she was going to married. I had to be the luckiest man.

All too soon, the music ended and she pulled away from me.

"We have to go back," she announced.

"You go back, I'll leave now."

"But the party—"

"Rose, I…I can't bear to be here anymore. I can't watch you be sickeningly sweet with that guy. It tears me apart to see you so happy while I…I…" I couldn't make up any words to describe how I was feeling when she was with Adrian so I just turned around and started walking away.

"Dimitri! Dimitri, wait!"

I could hear her brisk steps as she tried to catch up with me. I walked faster, desperate to find the car and then leave and forget this night…and her.

* * *

**I'm really nervous about this one. I feel like I haven't written anything decent for the past few months. I don't know what happened, maybe I really do lack inspiration.**

**I also need a beta for OUAT and for my Christmas special which I'll be posting next week.  
**

**Thank you so much for everyone who read this. Advance Merry Christmas.  
**

**-ishi :)  
**


End file.
